Adamant Isle Grotto
The Adamant Isle Grotto, also known as Adamant Grotto and Adamant, is a location in Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. In Final Fantasy IV. ''A family of small people live there, and the father collects tails. The father will award Cecil with the Adamantite ore if brought a Rat Tail. This can then be taken to Kokkol's house with the Mythgraven Blade and refined into the Excalibur. After bringing him the Pink Tail dropped from rare enemies known as Flan Princesses, he will give the Adamant Armor. In the 3D versions, powerful enemies such as the Red Dragon have a slim chance of dropping additional tails, which may be brought to the man at the Grotto for additional Onion equipment: * '''Red Tail' - dropped from Red Dragon; trade for Onion Sword. * Green Tail - dropped from Green Dragon; trade for Onion Helm. * Blue Tail - dropped from Thunder Dragon; trade for Onion Shield. * Black Tail - dropped from Armored Fiend; trade for Onion Armor. * Yellow Tail - dropped from Yellow Dragon; trade for Onion Gauntlets. In Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, the cave appears connected by land to Mythril, and is the first dungeon of the game. Story Final Fantasy IV: The After Years 17 years after the events of Final Fantasy IV, the cave appears connected by land to Mythril and is much larger, no longer being home to the tail collectors. Biggs and Wedge accompany Ceodore here, and Ceodore must brave the trials of the cave alone to claim his proof of knighthood. Items Final Fantasy IV * Onion Sword * Onion Shield * Adamantite * Adamant Armor * Onion Helm * Onion Armor * Onion Gloves Final Fantasy IV: The After Years * Potion x2 * Ether x2 * Phoenix Down x2 * Tent x3 * Bomb Fragment * Eye Drops * Bronze Hourglass * Antarctic Wind * Echo Herbs * Iron Gloves Enemies Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ;B1F * Goblin x3 * Goblin x3, Sword Rat * Goblin x4 * Larva x3 ;B2F * Goblin x2, Sword Rat x2 * Goblin x3, Sword Rat * Goblin x4 * Larva x4 ;B3F * Eyewing Moth x2, Larva x2 * Goblin x2, Sword Rat x2 * Larva x4 ;B4F * Sand Worm (Boss) Musical themes The background music that plays inside the Adamant Isle Grotto is the Final Fantasy IV "Dungeon" theme. Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper Adamant Isle Grotto appeared as a dungeon for The After Years, first being used in the event "Last of the Red Wings." Gallery Adamant_Isle_Grotto_map_ffiv_ios.PNG|Map (iOS). GAmap.PNG|Adamant Isle Grotto on the World Map (SNES) GAd.PNG|Inside the Adamant Isle Grotto (SNES). FFIV PSP Adamant Isle Grotto WM.png|Adamant Isle Grotto on the world map (PSP). FFIV PSP Adamant Isle Grotto.png|Adamant Isle Grotto (PSP). Talking to small people in adamant isle grotto ffiv ios.PNG|Talking to the Tail Collector (iOS). TAY Wii Adamant Isle WM.jpg|Adamant Isle Grotto on the world map in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (Wii). TAY Adamant Isle.png|Adamant Isle Grotto on the world map in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (PSP). TAY Adamant Isle Grotto.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). Etymology Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV Category:Caves Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years